3rd of July
by lulls
Summary: Pssstt! Hari ini sang Navigator berulang tahun! Apa yang akan di berikan oleh SHP Crew untuk si cantik Nami ya? Eh, tapi kok Nami malah kesal dengan mereka dan menangis ya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! SHP Crew. Mind to RnR, please?


3rd of July

###

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

###

"I'm not going to deny that the things Arlong and his crew put me through were terrible... but thanks to that suffering that I was able to find much wonderful FRIENDS! There's no point resenting my past now, it's a part of who I am. That's why I'm not going to hate you (Jinbei) just for being fishmen." – Nami, vol. 64;chapter 627.

* * *

Thousand Sunny sedang berlabuh disebuah pulau. Damai dan tenang. Agak ganjil bukan kalau kapal Thousand Sunny begitu tenang seperti ini? Kemana semua kru? Kemana keributan itu? Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi…

Seorang wanita bersurai orange terlihat baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul, ia menyeret kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi tepat kearah wastafel. Setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya, ia keluar dari kamar wanita itu. Yah seperti biasa, Robin sudah tidak ada disebelahnya ketika ia terjaga.

"Kemana semua orang…" gumam wanita beraroma jeruk itu, baru menyadari kalau Sunny begitu sepi dan damai.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ohayoooo~ Naaami-swaaaan~ kau begitu cantik dan memesona! Aku mempunyai sarapan untukmu!" Seru sang koki yang muncul dari dapur dengan putaran cintanya yang konyol itu.

Nami yang masih berada di dek kapal bagian atas mengulurkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Sanji yang berada dibawah. "Terima kasih Sanji-kun. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kemana yang lain?" Tanyanya penasaran

Sanji menyalakan rokoknya dan menghebuskan asap keudara "Robin sedang di perpustakaan, Chopper seradang di ruang kerjanya, Franky dan Usopp sedang membuat 'barang' baru, Brook sedang menemani Robin, Zoro sedang bekerja dan Luffy sedang ada didapur membantuku menyiapkan sarapan." Jelasnya panjang lebar

Souka. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu… Zoro bekerja? Luffy membantu Sanji memasak di dapur? Ha? Sungguh? Itu mustahil.

"Zoro bekerja? Untuk apa? Mungkin maksudmu ia sedang berlatih?" Kening Nami saling bertautan, heran sekaligus tidak percaya. Tapi memang hal itu sulit sekali dipercaya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli." Seru Sanji, cuek.

"Selamat pagi Nami! Shishishi." Tiba-tiba Luffy muncul… dari dapur dengan wajah yang penuh dengan tepung. He? Jadi dia benar-benar memasak? MUSTAHIL!

"Luffy, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Nami heran.

"Aku sehabis membantu Sanji, shishishi! Ternyata memasak itu menyenangkan." Ujarnya, tak lupa senyumnya yang khas.

HA? JADI BENAR?!

"K-kau memasak? Pfft yang benar saja." Nami menjadi geli karena baru pertama kali mendengar Luffy memasak, itu sungguh hal yang ganjil.

Luffy tampak tersinggung dengan perkataan Nami, lalu ia cemberut "Kau tak percaya hah?! Tanyakan saja pada Sanji!" Teriaknya, mendengus kesal sekaligus menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sanji tampak menghela napas seolah berkata 'ternyata-memang-sulit-dipercaya' "Benar Nami-san, Luffy memasak, membantuku. Ah sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan. Makanan akan kusiapkan di dek kapal." Ucapnya sembari melangkah kembali kearah dapur. "Luffy, ayo bantu aku menyiapkannya."

"BAIKLAAAH, Shishishi." Sang kapten melangkah mengikuti sang koki. Bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah, iya. Pasti ada sesuatu…" gumam Nami.

Dan mereka berkumpul di dek kapal, sarapan. Zoro sudah kembali entah darimana. Ada yang salah dari sarapan pagi ini. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan… normal. Bukan 'normal' melainkan normal. Benar-benar normal.

Saat sedang menyantap _spaghetti_ di piringnya yang merupakan sarapan pagi mereka, sepasang mata orange Nami tak henti-hentinya melirik kelingkaran kecil itu.

Luffy memakan makanannya dengan lahap, tidak berantakan dan ribut. Ia tidak berusaha untuk merebut makanan milik usopp seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, ia memakan makanan yang ada dipiringnya sendiri. Aneh! Aneh sekali! Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Tenang.

Nami memang tidak suka dan selalu marah-marah kalau mereka bertingkah konyol saat sedang makan, tapi sungguh ia merasa ada yang ganjil, aneh dan ah pokoknya ia menjadi sangat khawatir dengan perubahan ini!

Baiklah! Sudah cukup! Nami harus mencari tahu sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka.

"Khem…" Nami berdehem, itu merupakan tanda bahwa ia minta diperhatikan dan semuanya langsung mengerti. Menatap sang Navigator itu penuh tanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang kalian sebunyikan dariku?" Tanya Nami, to the point.

Wajah mereka masih tenang, air wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Dan mereka menggeleng bersamaan.

"Ah, Nami. Ini. Untukmu." Tiba-tiba Zoro memberikan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak kepada Nami.

Nami menatap Zoro dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Uang-apa-ini'

Zoro menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan "Uang untuk membayar semua hutangku padamu." Jelasnya

Mata Nami terbelalak, nyaris keluar dari porosnya. Hah? Yang benar saja?!

"Dapat darimana uang sebanyak itu? Apa kau meminjamnya dari Robin?!" Tanyanya, mungkin lebih tepat menuduhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Tukasnya kesal. "A-aku… bekerja!" Katanya kemudian

Kalimat 'jadi benar' keluar lagi dibenak Nami

"Bekerja?! Bohong!"

"Tch! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK PERCAYAKU?! Dasar perempuan sial…"

"KHEEM! KHEEM!"

Belum selesai ucapan Zoro pada Nami, yang lain berdehem seolah memberi tanda 'Jaga-emosimu!' Dan memberi tatapan /death glare/ Pada Zoro. Zoro yang paham langsung menghela napas dan merutuk "kuso!" Pelan

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Nami pada yang lain, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng secara bersamaan (lagi)

APA-APAAN INI SEBENARYA!

"Aku bekerja sebagai kuli panggul di pasar tepat berada di tengah kota ini. Dan upahnya lumayan untuk membayar hutang beserta bunga yang kau berikan." Jelasnya, kali ini lebih jelas

Okey, Nami senang kalau sekarang Zoro telah melunasi semua hutangnya tapi … tapi tidak harus sampai bekerja seperti itu.

Nami yang bingung harus berkata apa, akhirnya melihat Luffy. Sang kapten tampak sedang mengucapkan syukur atas makanan yang diberikan hari ini.…

Apa dia sakit?

Nami menghela napas, meredamkan emosinya dan mencoba berkata pelan "Coba jujur padaku, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?! Jangan membuatku khawatir! Luffy?! Kenapa kau tumben sekali membantu Sanji memasak di dapur?! Biasanya kau hanya bisa merepotkannya saja!

Dan Zoro! Untuk apa kau bekerja segala! Baiklah, terima kasih untuk ini. Tapi kau tidak harus sampai begitu! Dan kalian?! Kenapa begitu tenang saat makan?! Kenapa kalian semua!" Protes Nami frustasi

Sungguh, lebih baik mereka kembali seperti semula daripada harus bersikap layaknya orang normal pada umumnya. Itu membuat ia merasa… entahlah, merasa berada di tempat asing. Belum apa-apa Nami sudah merindukan teman-temannya yang dulu.

Mereka tampak melirik satu sama lain. Lirikan itu bisa diartikan 'haruskah memberitahukannya sekarang?' Dan berusaha menunggu perintah salah satu dari mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada sepatah katapun. Mereka tampak canggung, Luffy mengigit bibir bawahnya, Nami tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi tidak ingin memberitahu. Usopp, Chopper keringat dingin, makhluk polos itu tidak bisa berbohong sedikit darinya. Ti-dak-bi-sa.

Zoro tidur, Sanji sibuk dengan rokoknya, Robin sedang menikmati secangkir kopi yang berada di tangannya, menyesap perlahan dan tenang, Franky sedang membetulkan badannya yang aneh itu dan Brook sedang membersihkan perlengkapan musiknya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sibuk juga dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sekali lagi, Nami menghela napas. Kali ini cukup panjang dan jelas hingga siapapun bisa mendengarnya. "Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. TERSERAH! Aku tidak peduli!" Bentaknya kesal dan bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengurung diri.

Baru saja ia ingin memutar knop pintu kamarnya.…

"NAAAAMIIII!"

mereka memanggil nama wanita sexy itu secara bersamaan.

Nami muncul dari dek atas, untuk melihat mereka dan… mata orangenya membulat dan membesar. Tangannya menutup mulutnya, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sebuah cake yang cukup besar, diatasnya ada sebuah lilin dan juga kembang api berbentuk roket yang sumbunya sedang menyala, siap untuk meluncur dan meledak di angkasa.

Usopp dan Franky memegang sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR NAVIGATOR"

Luffy meloncat-loncat riang dengan Chopper. Sanji, Zoro dan Robin tersenyum senang dan Brook memainkan biolanya sambil menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday untuk Nami.

Mereka menarik napas secara bersamaan dan meneriakkan sebuah kalimat dengan bersamaan pula

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NAMI!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, kembang api roket meluncur ke udara dan meledak, menimbulkan kembang api yang sangat indah.

Nami tidak percaya dan sulit untuk percaya mereka menyiapkan hal seperti ini, bahkan ia sendiri tidak ingat kalau ia sedang berulang tahun.

"Kalian bodoh!" Gumamnya diantara isak tangisnya

"Selamat ulang tahun Nami! Shishishi!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Nami-swaaaan~ tetaplah cantik!~"

"Namiiii! Selamat ulang tahun! Kami menyayangimu tehee~"

"Nami-neechaan! Suuuuuupeeeerrr! Selamat ulang tahun dan tetap suuuuppeerr!"

"Nami, selamat ulang tahun fufufu."

"Selamat ulang tahun Nami-san, yohohoho! Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu boleh aku melihat -" Kalimat Brook terputus karena sudah melayang jauh akibat di tendang oleh Sanji.

"Kami semua telah merencanakan ini. Untuk tidak membuatmu merasa kerepotan dengan kami. Dan kami pikir jika kami bersikap 'normal' kau tidak akan marah-marah." jelas Zoro kemudian

Nami mengusap air matanya di sudut. "Tolonglah, jangan melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Aku malah menjadi khawatir."

Mendengar itu, mereka semua hanya tertawa. Dan pesta terus berlanjut hingga semuanya terlelap.

_-END-_

* * *

Konnichiwa! Duh, akhirnya bisa ngeposting lagi setelah sekian lama ngga bisa masuk ke web fanfic di karenakan terblokir, hiks. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Niatnya saya ingin memosting cerita ini tepat ketika hari ulang tahun Nami, yah berhubung mengalami gangguan akhirnya tertunda dan baru bisa memostingnya sekarang. Hontou ni gomenasai m(_ _)m

* * *

Dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca cerita saya sebelum ini (Eventide) ! Tehee! Saya merasa tersanjung! Saatnya saya membalas beberapa review dari kalian !

Nanachan : Waah! Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Hihi. Yup! Tulisan LuNa yang lain sedang dalam proses. Di tunggu yah ! :D

Guest : Hihi, sankyuu! :)

soralove45 : Hihi terima kasih teman! Yup, di tunggu saja ya :)

chopxoxo : Waaah jangan sampai diabetes dong xD makasih yaaa. Jangan lupa minum obat XD

**Sekali lagi terima kasih ya teman! Jangan lupa RnR cerita ini yups. trims - Luls.****  
**


End file.
